1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a curved secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged, and are, thus, more widely used due to their economic feasibility and eco-friendliness. Recently, the types of electronic devices in which secondary batteries are used have been diversified, and designs thereof are an important factor when users consider buying these electronic devices.
For example, a variety of technologies and applications including a wearable computer using a secondary battery as its power source have been developed and released, and electronic devices such as mobile phones and laptop computers are ergonomically designed to have a predetermined curvature. Accordingly, the secondary battery for operating these types of electronic devices needs to be formed to have a certain curvature to accommodate the shapes of these electronic devices.